The field of the invention relates to providing operator initiated commands to a speed control system and decoding of those commands.
Speed control systems are known which are responsive to operator actuable switches. For example, when in the standby mode following vehicular braking or application of a cancel switch, the speed control system will accelerate the vehicle back to the previously stored set speed upon application of a resume switch.
A problem of prior approaches recognized by the inventors herein is the usage of more switches than are necessary to accomplished the desired modes of operation. The inventors herein has also recognized the need for a system to decode operator switch actuation without ambiguity, even when the operator concurrently actuates more than one switch.